Pokemon Princess MayXDrew 3: High School Love
by MemoryWriter
Summary: At the end of summer, high school begins, and Drew is sent to the present to attend school, along with new characters Zoey and Paul. But something weird is going on with the girls at school. Can Drew,Ash,Deven, and May figure it out before it's too late?
1. Weird First Day

Hello again. You know my name, May Maple, Princess of Petalburg. I am still living with Mr. Maialis, but he's no longer my teacher. I am 14 now, and it has been about three months since the stone incident in Petalburg. Soon, I'll be entering Hajime High School with Misty, Ash, Dawn, and Deven. It'll be SO cool, new adventures and everything! Plus now that Kira's no longer my guardian, I don't have to hide my stuff at home, since Mr. Maialis _is_ the Strongest Sage. He currently teaches Dawn in the arts of magic. Misty is still the smart, water-inventor she always was. Drew teaches Deven and Ash about their swordsmanship. I join them occasionally, when I'm not tending to my royal duties as Princess with my grandma.

"Can you believe the summer's already over?" I asked as I look through my school bag, making sure all my stuff was prepared for the first day of school.

"Not at all," Deven replied.

"I still can't believe you and Drew and still dating," Misty said. "How long has it been already? Three months?"

"That's right," Dawn added. "Relationships usually last for a little while, a week in the least. But you May, you've gone a long time."

"Well, they were best friends," Ash reminded, turning off his Pokemon Game as his Pikachu jumped onto his shoulders. Oh yeah, over the summer, we all got Pokemon of our own, real ones. Ash got a Pikachu, obviously. Dawn got a Priplup. Misty got an Azurill, Deven got a Shinx, and me, I have Torchic. I occasionally bring her to the present for her to be my Pokemon and so the officials can mark her officially my Pokemon.It it being the present and all, you know how they need records for just about everything.

The following day, I dressed up in my high school uniform. I never had to wear a uniform back in middle school. Oh guess this was one of the new big changes.

"Couldn't the changes not involve short skirts?" I asked no one as I tried pulling down my school skirt. I was used to wearing my usually pants and sneakers, not a skirt with school shoes and knee-high socks. "I'd rather wear one of those puffy over-sized dresses."

I then heard a knock on my door. "May, are you ready for school yet?" It was Mr. Maialis.

"Almost!" I answered, jumping up and down as I tried to slip on my shoe. "I'll walk!"

"If you say so," he said. I heard his footsteps go on and his car drive out of the drive-way downstairs. He was still a teacher in Hajime Middle School.

"Are you ready Torchic?" I asked. She was sitting on bed. She chirped happily and I returned her to her pokeball and miniature-sized it. Then I placed it in a bag that strapped about my right thigh. All of the Pokemon trainers, in the present, wore these bags on their thigh to carry their pokeballs. I tied my bandanna around my head and I slung my bag over my shoulder. I opened my huge window. I slid down the long pipe and landed on the lawn. I started walking to Hajime High School. I would meet the others there.

"Morning!" I greeted as I popped my head into my classroom. All of my friends, gathered a few desks, waved at me. I walked towards them, taking my seat.

"About time you got here, May," Dawn said.

"Sorry," I apologized, scratching my head. "I had a hard time putting on the uniform."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Ash said with a small laugh. I hit him upside the head with an anime vein. Pikachu was sitting on his desk. Pikachu didn't like being in pokeballs, but had to be with Ash at all times. So the school let it the rules slide for him.

"Idiot," said a voice next to us. Ash looked and saw another student. He had purple hair and a cold look in his eye.

"And who are you to call me an idiot?" Ash asked with a vein.

"I don't even know you and I can already tell you are one," he answered. One of his eyes open were looking at us. Ash's head grew red with anger until Misty and Dawn slapped him upside the head.

"Don't cause a scene," they said strictly while Deven and I sweatdropped.

"Well all's normal I guess. Ash makes enemies, we get embarassed," I said.

"You got that right," Deven said with a nod.

"You guys seem like a fun bunch," said a girl's voice. Deven and I turned around, seeing a girl with orange hair. "Name's Zoey."

"Hi, I'm May."

"Deven."

"I'm Zoey, nice to meet you," she said.

"So are you a freshman here?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I know the place pretty well. My uncle made a of of trips here so I came with him when I could. My parents thought it'd be a 'good experience'."

"Wow, what kinda of things do you know?" Deven asked.

"For one, this homeroom is the best you could get in the entire school. The teacher is Brock."

"What, no Mr.?" I asked.

"No, just Brock. And that's the cool thing about him. he's pretty awsome as a teacher. His class teaching about Pokemon and battle strategies." Zoey explained.

"Awsome, a class that teaches something you'd want to learn," Deven commented.

"But he can have some... embarrassing down points too," Zoey added.

"What kinda down-points?" I asked.

"Well," she started, tapping her chin. "He falls easily for women who look good. Usually when that happens, his Pokemon, Croagunk, hits him in the stomach. It's funny how it happens, haha."

"Wow, a Croagunk," I commented. "He must keep it out all the time like Ash does with his Pikachu."

"I guess so," Zoey said. "Who's Ash?"

"Let me at him!" Ash yelled. Two of his arms were being held by Dawn and Misty, struggling to keep him from attacking the purple haired student.

"Ash sit down!" Dawn shouted.

"Yeah! Everyone's starring!" Misty added. Pikachu sweatdropped by us.

"That's Ash," Deven said with a nervous smile.

"I see he already hates Paul," Zoey said with a sigh.

"Who?" I asked.

"That guy Ash is fighting with, that's Paul," Zoey said, pointing. "He was one of my classmates in middle school. And let me tell you, he's pretty hard to get along with. He's also one of the top Pokemon Trainers. Really strong Pokemon."

"Wow," I said, starring at the stranger.

"He can be pretty cold too," Zoey added.

"You don't say," I said sarcastically. Just then, another student walk in through the door. And to my surprise, it was Drew. Deven saw too. "Um, I'll be right back," I said, quickly getting out of my seat. I ran up to Drew and he smiled when he saw me.

"Hey May," he greeted.

"You too," I said. "I can't believe you're here, in the future. What are you doing here?"

"Well, the Royal Court speaked with Queen Somei. To further Pokemon Research, they needed to send someone to your time, spend some time here and take in some info about what goes on the the present," Drew explained. "Queen Somei recommended me to come here. After she arranged a meeting with Mr. Maialis, they got all my stuff ready and here I am.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. "Mr. Maialis never told me any of this."

"He said he wanted to keep it a surprise for you," Drew replied.

"He likes to keep everything a surprise for me," I said, rolling my eyes. "But since you've got your uniform and your school bag, I guess there is some truth."

"Thanks," he said. "I'll be staying at your place for the time being."

"No problem," I said. "So do you have any idea what you doing _here_?"

"Um... learning?" he asked, unsure. I slapped my forehead.

"This is gonna be a long first day of school."

The first couple classed weren't bad. I guided Drew through most of it. If I weren't in one of his classes, at least one of the others were there to help him. Kinda ironic actually. Usually, it was Drew who showed us the ropes in survival. But now he's in our territory, and he's clueless when it comes to school. At least it was lunch period now. I brought myself and Drew lunch and we sat at a table.

"I don't know how you get through all this," Drew said, sitting down with his tray.

"Well, this is my world now. Get used to it," I said with a laugh.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up," he said with his eyes closed.

"You couldn't even add decimals during math class," I mentioned.

"Hey, I'm a peasant. I didn't have any use for math in the fields," Drew said as he over looked his lunch. "Besides, we don't get that much education unless your a noble... And what is this stuff?"

"It's called pizza, try it," I said, taking a bite out of mine. He shrugged and began eating. Sooner or later, Ash, Misty, Deven, and Dawn sat with us, talking about their first couple of classes. Then Zoey came.

"Oh, hey Zoey," I greeted.

"Who's she?" Dawn asked.

"That's Zoey. We met her at homeroom this morning," Deven said.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked.

"Not at all," I said. She sat beside me, so I was in the middle of Zoey and Drew. "Zoey, you know Deven and me. This is Ash, Misty, Dawn, and Drew."

"Nice to meet you guys," she said.

"Like wise," Misty said with a smile.

"At least not all of the students here are jerks," Ash said as he drank his water.

"Oh will you let it go already?" Dawn asked in annoyed tone.

"Oh you mean Paul?" Zoey asked.

"So that's his name," Ash said. "I'm gonna battle him with Pikachu, and I'm gonna win!"

"You're sure confident," Drew commented.

"That's one thing that hasn't changed," I added.

It was now after school, and I was walking back home with Drew.

"So how long can you stay?" I asked.

"Dunno," he said. "They never really said. I guess until something happens."

"Well that was one informative answer," I said. He chuckled.

"I don't know what you want," he said. "Should there be another big evil villain that we'd have to defeat?"

"There always is you know," I reminded.

"That's true I guess," Drew said, thinking about it. We went inside the house after I opened the door with my keys. We let out Torchic and Roselia.

"So how are Max and Soladad?" I asked, sitting at the kitchen table. "I haven't seen them in a while."

"They're fine I suppose," Drew replied. "Soladad's the same obsessive older sister, but ever since she blabbed to Max that we're... you know, he won't stop."

"Won't stop what?" I ashed with a short laugh, aready knowing what Max was doing.

"He keeps teasing me about it. If you were there with me, he'd be even worse," Drew said, remembering the moments.

"Haha, that doesn't come to me much as a surprise," I admitted. We both laughed, grabbing an apple form the counter. "At least we don't have any homework yet."

"Homework, those questions you answer from those textbooks right?" Drew asked, unsure of himself.

I laughed again. "Most of the time that's what homework is."

"Oh stop laughing. I'm new to all this," he said with crossed arms. My laughter died down finally and then I heard the doorbell. Drew was startled at fire he almost fell out of his chair. I broke into laughter yet again.

"Don't worry Drew, that's just someone at the door," I explained, standing up. We walked to the door and opened it, seeing Ash and Deven. "Oh, hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"Didn't Drew tell you?" Ash asked.

"We have to work on a science project. The teacher put us in a group together," Deven explained.

"So that's it," I said, looking at Drew.

"What? I forgot," he said with a shrug. I rolled my eyes and let them in, shutting the door. We all walked to the living room and sat around a coffee table.

"I can't believe you guys already got a project," I said, corssing my arms.

"Whatever," Deven said. "We're just lucky we're in a group with Drew. If he went with anyone else-"

"They'd fail," Ash finished. I slapped him on the head, resulting with a usual "Ow" from Ash.

"Hey, didn't Dawn and Misty have that class too?" I asked.

"Well, they said they did," Deven said. "That's what they told me at lunch, but they never showed up."

"Maybe they got lost and couldn't find the classroom," Drew guessed.

"Could be," Ash said. "In fact, Pikachu and I haven't seen them at all after lunch."

Pikachu nodded in agreement. "Pika pikachu."

"I hope they're alright," Deven said, opening his book bag for some books.

"Well May, looks like you got your wish for another adventure," Drew pointed out, giving me an anime vein.

"I'm sure they're alright... right?" I asked. Everyone remained silent. Then Torchic walked up to me, pushing my cellphone towards me with her beak. "Good idea Torchic. I should call them."

"Even Torchic knows more about the future than you Drew," Ash joked.

"Oh shut up," Drew said with a sweatdrop. I speed dialed Misty's number and all the others remained silent, curious about the call and if Misty would pick up.

"Hello? Misty here," Misty said. I took a big breath of relief.

"Oh thank heavens, I thought something happened to you," I told.

"Oh something happened alright," she said with a giggle.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" I asked worryingly.

"Well, right after lunch, Dawn and I got together so we could walk to history class, then we met up with this hot guy."

"Um... hot guy?" I asked with a sweatdrop. The guys behind me look bewildered. I would have too if I weren't on the phone. It wasn't like Misty to be a fangirl. Dawn maybe, but not Misty.

"Totally! He's so cute and hot!" she squealed, making my eardrums burst. I distanced my phone from my face while she screamed. I think the others could hear it.

"And you ditched history class for that 'hot guy'?" I asked as if she were some crazy woman.

"Yeah, and not just history class, the rest of the school day," she added. "He took us to the mall and it was, like, sooo awsome!"

"Misty you're scaring me. You're beginning to sound like your older sisters," I commented.

"Yeah whatever, gotta go. My nails need to dry. Chao," she said as she hung up. "Chao"? What kind of Misty Waterflower uses the word "Chao" to end phone calls? I could only imagine how boy crazy Dawn had gotten.

"Well what happened?" Drew asked.

"Is Misty ok?" Ask asked worried for his long-time friend.

"Yeah, that was a weird phone call you just had," Deven added.

"You have no idea," I said. "Misty actually ditched school, even Dawn. All for some guy they met in the halls."

"Well that doesn't sound like Misty and Dawn," Deven said.

"Are they at least safe?" Drew asked.

"Physically, yes. Mentally... I have no clue," I answered, slumping onto the couch. "For the time being, this is yet again another mystery we'll have to solve."

"Um, is this normal for a first day of school?" Drew asked.

Ash shook his head. "Not one bit."


	2. Suspicions

The next day came by fast. Well, at least for me. I woke up at 6:00 in the morning when I looked at my clock which was right by my bandanna. "Strange..."

I got out of bed and opened my curtains. It was still sunrise. Drew and Mr. Maialis must have sill been asleep at the moment. I took the opportunity and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

--DREW'S POV--

I was asleep in a bed. It felt so relaxing, compared to how I slept back in Petalburg. I hoped my sister Soladad was doing ok without me there. I had Max promise to stay with her for company. I trusted him with the fields. Anyway, I heard something wake me up. I opened my eyes, seeing the door was still partially dark. It was really early if I read the clock right. And if I couldn't, it was still sunrise outside the window. But that was besides the point. I could hear a strange sound coming from the hallways. Maybe it was May?

I got out of bed and quietly opened my bedroom door, seeing nothing but an empty hallway. I went to may's room and knocked on her door. It was left open and I saw her bed was empty as well.

"Well that's weird," I said to myself. "She's gone."

Although, this was not where the sound was coming from. I looked towards another door Mr. Maialis didn't show me. He just said that this was May's and that was my room. Then he told me to get dressed, explained a few things, and sent me of to Hajime High School. Either way, that room was a complete mystery to me. It sounded like a waterfall or something having to do with water. I walked to it and knocked on it, in case there was something I wasn't supposed to see.

"Hello?" I asked. I got no reply, just the same sound. I cocked my eyebrows and slowly opened the door. It was lit up and it had a lot of mist. Kinda hard to see if you asked me. "Hello?" I asked again. I heard the sound of rushing water stop and something in the mist moved, like a curtain or something. Then I saw May's face. Then I realized that was May taking a shower. I remember before I left for this time period, Soladad warned me about something like this. She said don't enter when someone's taking a shower, especially when it's a girl in there. I asked her how she knew that and she told me that May told her. I always thought it was just some girl gossip they did so I didn't really pay attention. May screamed and I did too, covering my eyes with my hand. I ran out the door, slamming the door. I leaned against the wall opposite of the door, taking deep breaths as I slid to the ground. "Ok... maybe I really should listen to Soladad about these things."

--MAY'S POV--

I got out of the shower and put on my uniform in the bathroom. The entire time I was blushing. At east I had the mist in the bathroom to hide it.

__

'I can not believe that just happened!'

I guessed Drew didn't know what a bathroom was yet. I couldn't blame him for walking in on me. At least he only saw my face while the shower curtain covered the rest of me. I just hoped this didn't make anything awkward between us. I blow dried my hair and tied my bandanna around my head, finishing my look. I walked out of the bathroom. The hallway was lit from the sunlight now so it wasn't so dark. I went to my room and grabbed my bag, placing my tiny bag around my thigh ith Torchic's pokeball inside. I made my way towards the kitchen, seeing Mr. Maialis reading the newspaper while eating breakfast.

"Morning," I greeted.

"Good morning May," he greeted back. I looked around. "Where's Drew?"

"Drew? He left for school already," Mr. Maialis answered.

"Already?" I asked confused

"I suppose he woke up early. When you turned off the shower, he grabbed his bag and ran out the door," he explained.

I blushed. "Oh."

Mr. Maialis put down his newspaper. "Did something happen?"

"Oh nothing important," I said, grabbing some toast that popped out of the toaster. I put it in my mouth and ran towards the door, jumping as I tried to put on my school shoes. "Bye! I'll eat breakfast on the way!" I called with the toast in my mouth. I ran out the door and shut it.

"... Well there goes my sandwich," Mr. Maialis said as he continued to read his newspaper. I ran to school, seeing only a few students. I walked to homeroom. All of the girls were in the corner, talking and giggling about something. I rolled my eyes. Paul was here in his usual seat, reading his book. I saw Drew sitting in his usual seat too, looking down at his desk with a blush on his face. I sighed as I walked towards him, sitting at a desk to his right.

"... Hey," I greeted quietly.

He seemed to have snapped out of the trance he was just in, but his face grew even more red. I never saw him so nervous before. "Um... about this morning..."

I smiled, "It's alright Drew. It was an accident anyway."

"You sure?" he asked, finally giving me some eye contact.

"Yeah, at least now you know that you're not supposed to walk into a bathroom while someones in it," I said.

"Like I was supposed to know that was what the room was for," he said, getting more comfortable now. "Anyway, sorry about it."

"I told you, it's alright," I said.

"You say May in the bathroom?" asked a familiar voice. I turned around seeing Zoey. At least one sane girl was here.

"I-It was just an accident," I said with a sweatdrop, not wanting to explain this embarassing story.

"Whatever you say, May," she said. Boy was she understanding.

"You see, uh, Drew's staying over at my place. Um, he's lived a long long way from here and he;s visiting so... yeah," I lied.

"Uh, yeah I'll go wih that," Drew said with a weird face.

"Ok, I'm not gonna ask," she said.

"Thank you," Drew and I sighed. Zoey laughed and took a seat by us.

"Say, did you happen to see Misty or Dawn at all lately?" Drew asked.

"Misty and Dawn eh? Not really, not since lunch," she said trying to remember. "Is everything ok?"

"It's just that... they've been acting a little weird," I answered, trying to reply as calmly as possible. Of course the opposite outcome became to reality. Dawn and Misty walked in. And then when they saw all the other girls in the corner of the room, they went completely crazy and ran towards them, almost knocking over Zoey and Paul out their seats. Drew and I looked over to make sure they were ok. " Ok, maybe a lot weird."

"Oh you think?" Zoey asked sarcastically.

"What are with all of the girls in this school?" Paul asked. That was the first time I heard him talk in a while, since he's always so quiet.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out right now," I announced, standing up. I walked towards the group of girls while Drew, Zoey, and Paul watched.

"You guys are Zoey and May right?" Paul asked.

"Uhuh," Zoey replied.

"Well, at least you two aren't crazy," he admitted. "And you're Drew right?"

"That's my name," I answered. He nodded, looking back to the group of girls. Suddenly they screamed, "WHAT?!" The next thing I knew, I was being throw out of the angry mob. I slid on the ground right in front of my three friends. Ash and Deven just walked in as well.

"Ow," I squeaked.

"Ok what's May doing on the floor?" Ash asked with a sweatdrop. Drew quickly helped me up and back onto my seat.

"What happened?" Deven asked.

"Angry fangirls, that's what happened," I said, rubbing my head. "They're going crazy over some guy named Kai. When they asked me how cute I thought he was, I told them I didn't know who he was and they all turned into amazons. The next thing I knew, I was flung across the room."

"I knew girls had high tempers but that's just crazy," Ash said, looking at the group of chattering girls. Then his eyes widened. "That Misty and Dawn?"

__

'At least now we know what's wrong with them.'

"I think it's safe to say High School's not like Middle School," Zoey commented. All of us nodded.

"But I know Misty. She's not ususaly like this," Ash told. "I'm gonna go over there and talk to her."

"Yeah, _try _to talk to her," I mumbled. If I couldn't do it, then Ash was a goner.

"Anyway, who's Kai?" Drew asked.

"Kai, he's a junior here at Hajime High," Paul explained. "He's known for being one of the coolest guys here and that he gets all the girls."

"Kai, Kai, oh now it's familiar," Zoey remembered.

"Hey May," Drew whispered. "You don't think this has anything to do with anything supernatural do you?"

"At this point I don't know what to think," I whispered back. "After school, we're taking a little trip to Petalburg."

"What are you two whispering about?" Paul asked suddenly, making the both of us thump heads and fall out of our chairs. All of them bent over, looking at us laying on the ground with red foreheads.

"... You've gotta teach me how to do that," Deven commented.

After school, not seeing Dawn or Misty at all, Drew and I walked home. We dropped our school bags on my bed and I took out my golden pokeball from my drawer at my dresser. With it, I transported us into Petalburg, Drew's time. We opened our eyes, seeing ourselves in the fields.

"Wow, I had no idea how much I missed home," Drew admitted.

"But right now, we need to try and find out some thigs for back home," I reminded.

"But where are we going to start looking?" Drew asked. We barely know what's going on. It probably doesn't even involve any weird magic. Could just be a bunch of girls going crazy over this one guy."

"Well Dawn and Misty don't fawn over a guy like that. Something_ is_ going on and I won't let anything go unchecked," I said, marching my way towards town. Drew sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"You don't let anything pass you by, do you."He ran up, catching up to me. We then arrived in the Petalburg castle, with all being normal, for now. The Nurse Joys were tending to their normal chores and such.

"Princess May, welcome back," greeted my grandmother who walked in.

"Hi grandma," I said, bowing my head.

"Your majesty," Drew greeted, bowing his head as well. She smiled.

"How are things in the future Drew?" she asked.

"Um, still trying to get used to things," he said with a nervous smile while I giggled.

"Anyway grandma, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Hm, I can tell something's gone horribly wrong already-"

"No, not like that grandma. I mean, um... do you know anyone by the name of Kai?"

My grandma pondered for a moment. "Kai, not at all, May. Why do you ask?"

"Um, no reason," I replied, waving my hands in front of me.

"Um, Queen Somei, do you know how Soladad and Max are doing?" Drew asked.

"Soladad and Max you ask? Why they're doing fine here Drew. You have no need to worry," my grandma assured, We both bowed and left the palace.

"Well that was a lot of help," Drew said.

"Hey, at least now we know this is something my grandma never heard of," I pointed out.

"I don't think it's anything. I mean, it's high school. Weird things happen," Drew told.

"I could be over reacting," I guessed.

"You think?" Drew asked with a laugh. I smiled and punched him in the arm. Then I started running and he started chasing after me.

"May get back here!" Drew yelled, running again.

"Make me, wise guy!" I shouted back, laughing.

While we were running, little did we know that someone was watching us.

"May Maple... a fine princess indeed," said a mysterious voice from a shadowy figure. "Shame that you are with that weak peasant."

"Fret not brother," said a feminine voice. "In time... in time..."

Now Drew and I were back in the present at home. We were in our pajamas playing cards in his room. Roselia and Torchic watched.

"And I win," Drew said, laying down his last card.

"Wow, you have a real nack for Crazy 8's," I admitted.

"At least I found something I'm good at," he said. I smiled and threw my cards at him, making us laugh.

"Alright kids, lights out," Mr. Maialis said at the door. I gathered my cards on the bed as Drew helped.

"May, Drew, was Dawn in at school?" Mr. Maialis asked as he layed against the wall.

"Yeah, she was," I told.

"Strange," he said, taping his chin. "We had magic practice today after school.

"Wow, that is strange," Drew admitted. Mr. Maialis nodded his head.

"Oh well, a mystery for another day. Good night kids," he said with a wave. I placed my cards in my pocket and Torchic jumped into my arms.

"Hey May," Drew called.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around.

"Do you... um..."

"Do I what?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Uh... I.. never mind," he said looking down. Roselia looked up at her trainer worried.

"If you say so. Good night Drew," I said, closing his door.

"Roselia rose," spoke Drew's Pokemon.

"I'm fine Roselia," I assured as I patted her head. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

I had a good night's sleep. And now it was Saturday, the weekend, finally. I told Drew about it yesterday.

"Alright Mr. Maialis, i'll be leavong now!" I shouted, tieing my bandanna around my head.

Drew walked out of his room, yawning. "What's going on?"

"Oh, since it's Saturday, May is going to the mall to meet up with her girl friends for some girl time or something," Mr. Maialis explained as he drank his coffee.

"Um, mall?" he asked confused.

"Just a place with a bunch of shops," he told.

"Hm, just as weird as May actually going out for 'girl time'," Drew said using quotation marks with his fingers.

"Don't worry Drew, the guys will be coming over here in a little while. You won't miss me one bit," I said, strapping my elbow and knee pads. I grabbed my helmet and skateboard, running out the door.

"...Well isn't this an interesting morning," Drew commented as he sat down.

"Oh you get used to it," Mr. Maialis said.

After a short trip a few blocks down, I arrived at the mall. I would meet Misty and Dawn at the food court like we always did when we had our girl time. But this time we invited Zoey. I found them at a table. Dawn and Misty were telling Zoey about something while she had a nervous smile, nodding and pretending to listen.

"Hey guys," I said as i took a seat next to them.

"Oh hi May! Long time no see!" Dawn said all perky.

"Um... same here," I said with a slow salute.

"They seemed much more warmer when I first met them at school," Zoey whispered with suspicious eyes. "They _will not_ stop talking about that Kai person."

"Ok... maybe I should worry."

--DREW'S POV--

I was in my room at my desk, writing some things down in my journal for the Royal Court. While May was gone, I figured I should get some work done. Until i heard that ringing sound. May said it was called a doorbell?

"Drew! Your friends ar here!" Mr. Maialis called from the living room. I closed my book and put away that clicking pen May gave. It was so much better than those feather pens I'd always use. I ran to the living room seeing Ash and Deven.

"Oh, hi guys," I said.

"You boys stay here in the house. I need to go run some errands," Mr. Maialis said as he took his keys.

"So Deven, did you find out anything yet with May?" Deven asked.

I shook my head no. "Still clueless. Queen Somei doesn't know anything about Kai."

"You guys went to Petalburg?" Ash asked as Pikachu hopped off his shoulder.

"Yeah, May wanted to see if her grandma knew anything about the matter with all the girls at school and their strange behavior," I explained.

"Well, it's the weekend. Try to have some fun and get away from your work," Deven advised.

"Yeah, we should go to the battle stadium right now. Paul and I are gonna battle there," Ash said full of confidence.

"Battle stadium?" I asked. this must have been another futuristic thing they had.

"Yeah, come on and we'll show you!" Ash said, running out the door.

"We better get going or we'll be left behind," Deven said. We walked to this huge colosseum-like building. It looked pretty cool. There were these battle fields where two trainers would battle with their Pokemon. It all looked so official.

"Welcome to the battle stadium!" Ash shouted.

"Wow, this is amazing compared to Pokemon battles back in Petalburg," I commented.

"We come here every time May, Misty, and Dawn are out doing their girl thing," Deven told. "It's pretty fun here for us guys."

"About time you showed up," said Paul's voice. I looked ahead seeing his and that usual serious face. Ash went all confident again and Pikachu jumped off his shoulder, ready for battle.

"Come on, we better head to the sidelines to watch the battle," Deven advised, I followed him to these benches. They were called bleachers I think. I brought out Roselia so she could watch, along with Deven's Shinx. While we were watching their battle, I couldn't help but worry about May. For all I know, she might end up like Misty and Dawn and become like a... crazed Kai obsessed girl.

_'I hope you're alright May.'_


	3. Kai and the Gem

--MAY'S POV--

"Dawn where have you been yesterday. You were supposed to be at my place for the you-know-what," I reminded.

"Sorry, I was at Misty's yesterday," she said, fiddling with her hair. "We wanted to talk about Kai some more."

"You ditched magic practice... to talk about Kai..." I said with a sweatdrop.

"Um, magic practice?" Zoey asked. I almost forgot she was here.

"Um, uh, yeah uh, D-Dawn and I like to practice doing magic tricks, or s-something of the sort, hehe," I lied.

Zoey blinked her eyes. "O...k..."

"Hey Misty, Dawn," said a guy's voice. It sounded so mature. Zoey and I turned around, seeing this guy that looked like a male model or something.

"Oh, hello Kai," Misty said with a blush and a giggle.

"That's Kai?" Zoey and I asked in disbelief. He was good looking alright, but I shouldn't fall for a guy for looks. Don't judge a book by its cover.

"Ah, funny running into you two again," he said in a _dreamy _voice that made Misty and Dawn melt. Then his sight went towards me.

__

'Oh boy.'

"And who do we have here?" he asked sedusively, kissing my hand. I could hear all of the girls watching squeal, except for Zoey who was just as weirded out as I was.

"M-May Maple."

"May Maple, such a... royal name. Suits a princess," he complimented.

"Oh you don't know the half of it," I said with a tiny sweatdrop over my head.

"So, would you like to go out some time?" he asked, making a lot of girls squeal.

"Uh, no thank you," I said politely, but then all of the girls in the backround gasped, even Misty and Dawn,

"Hm, never heard a girl say that to me before," he said with a smile. "You sure?"

"Hey, she said no," Zoey said firmly.

"And who might you be?" he asked with a smirk.

"Zoey," she said. "Just Zoey."

--DREW'S POV--

It was near the end of the battle between Ash and Paul. A few more people started to watch, getting excited with the battle.

"Wow, Ash is really good at this," I said.

"Tell me about it," Deven told. "That Paul guy's just as good, too."

"Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!" Ash called out. While Pikachu used his attack, Ash took out his cellphone after it ringed. He was reading something on the monitor and his eyes widened. He sighed, clsoign his eyes. "I forfet the match!"

Everyone gasped and strated talking amongst themselves. Paul too looked surprised. Deven and I rushed down to the battle field.

"Ash what are you doing?" I asked.

"It's May, she sent me a text messge," Ash told. "She's in trouble at the mall."

"I thought so," I said, rubbing my forehead.

"Well what are we waiting for? The mall's right across the street from here. Let's go!" Deven said, beginning to run. Ash and I ran after him. We arrived at the mall.

"Wait!" Deven called to Ash.

"What?" he asked, stopping.

"We don't even know where they are at the mall," Deven said. "It could take forever to find them."

"That's true," Ash admitted.

"Um, not really," I said with a sweatdrop. I pointed my find downwards to a window near the ground. There stood Zoey trying to crawl out through the window and open it, until she fell backwards ending with a loud slam. The three of us ran to the small window and knelt down, looking in.

"May? Zoey?" I asked. I knew weird things happened in the future but this was just plain weird.

"Guys!" Zoey said in surprise.

"What on earth are you two doing in a bathroom?" Deven asked.

"Wait, that's a bathroom?" I asked dumbfounded. May shook her head.

"Just help us out of here and open the window," she said. We did as she said.

"Here, this time you get on my shoulders," Zoey said, kneling over. May got onto her shoulders and we grabbed her hand. We pulled her out and then Zoey.

"Thank you so much guys," Zoey said.

"No problem," Ash replied. "But what were you guys doing in the bathroom?"

--MAY'S POV-

"Let me start from the beginning," I said. "I went to the mall to meet up with Zoey, Misty, and Dawn as usual. Then we finnaly met Kai."

"You did?" Deven, Ash, and Drew asked.

Zoey nodded her head with her eyes closed. "He tried to ask May out, but she declined. Then all of the girls at the food court watching went bizzare and the both of us ran to the girls bathoom for our own protection."

"We locked the door so no none of the girls could get in," I finished. "I think they're still there from the banging on the door."

"This is why I don't go to the mall that much," Ash said, looking back at the window.

"Did you still see Msity and Dawn?" asked another voice. We all looked up and saw Paul standing.

"Paul?" Zoey asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed these nimrods," Paul said, looking at Drew, Deven, and Ash. "Ash and I were in a battle and he suddenly forfet the match. I knew somehting weird was up so I followed them here."

"Well, today is full of weird events," Drew said as he rubbed his head.

"And as for Misty and Dawn, they're just as crazy as everyone else down there," I said looking down. "There seriously is something up with that Kai person, Drew."

"I guess you were right," Drew admitted.

"Right about what?" Deven asked.

"Um, you two meet me at our place for the you-know-what later ok?" I instructed, eyeing Ash and Daven. "Drew and I gotta get home before Mr. Maialis starts wondering where we are."

And with that the two of us walked off, leaving Zoey, Paul, Deven, and Ash.

"Ok, what was that all about?" Zoey asked, eyeing Ash and Deven suspicously. Paul was looking at them the same way. Deven and Ash looked at eachother and quickly stood up, running without answering.

"High school is definitly weird," Paul said.

That night, Deven and Ash showed up at our place. Mr. Maialis was still at school for over-night stuff.

"So what are we doing again?" Deven asked, usure of the plan I just explained.

"We need to sneak into Hajime High and get to Dawn's locker. She always keeps a fews spell books in there," I explained.

"Um, what good would that do?" Drew asked. "We can't even use magic."

"Yeah, but it might give us some clues about this weird thing goin on at school," I said, packing my bag.

"Is that why we're dressed all in black?" Ash asked looking in the mirror with a sweatdrop. With that I nodded my head. We sneaked out of the house and to the school, hiding in the shadows. We arrived at the back of the school building.

"Ok, how do we get in?" Deven asked.

"Though that window up there," I said, pointing.

"But it's so high," Ash mentioned.

"Deven, get on Ash's shoulders. Then I'll go on your shoulders and climb thorugh the window," I instructed. The two boys seemed very unsure but did as they were told. I slowly opened the window and used a rope to slide in quietly without making a sound. Ash and Deven came in too, but they fell through the window instead.

"Guys, quiet!" I whispered harshly.

"Hey, in Petalburg they train knights, not spies," Ash commented, rubbing his head.

"Wait, where's Drew?" Deven asked.

"Right here," Drew said, taking a turn at the corner of the hall.

"What-when-how'd you get here?" I asked confused.

"Front door," Drew answered, making all of us sweatdrop. "Was I not supposed to?"

"May, tell me again why we climed in through the window," Deven said with an anime vein.

"Now's not the time to fight. Now come on, we need to find Dawn's locker, 524," I reminded. They all stood up and followed me. We walked along the walls. When a teacher passed by, we hid in the most unexpected places. In closets, in empty classrooms, behind trashcans, in trashcans, in posters, (I have no idea how you do that) oh you get the point. Soon we found her locker and her lock along with it.

"Great, how how are we supposed to open it?" Drew asked.

"Well, I don't know anything about breaking locks," Ash said.

"Me neither," Deven added.

"I don't either but that doesn't mean I can't open it," I said, reashing for something in my bag. I then pulled out a hammer.

"Ok what up with the hammer?" Ash asked, surprised I would actually bring a hammer with me. I didn't answer and instead began pounding on Dawn's lock with it, making loud banging sounds. Drew, Deven, and Ash covered their ears.

"Isn't this a bit loud?" Deven asked.

"What's going on out here?" asked a teacher who came out of a classroom. The boys' eyes widened while I continued pounding on the lock with the hammer.

"Getting test notes," I answered simply, not taking my focus away from the lock.

"Very well carry on," the teacher said as he went back into his classroom. The guys' blinked in confusement at how weird that just was, but no one complained. Eventualy, I broke off Dawn's lock on her locker and it swung open.

"Got it," I said with a smile.

"And I thought school was weird durring the day," Ash commented, taking his hands away from his ears. I looked through her locker, seeing a bunch of girl stuff, books, papers, a normal locker.

"Are you sure it's right to be looking through her locker?" Drew asked.

"I'm desperate," I replied. Then I found some weird gem behind behind in her locker. "What the." I reached in and grabbed it. The guys went around me to see what it was.

"What is it?" Deven asked.

"I don't know," I said, tking a closer look at it. Then I started to see a pink aura come from the tiny gem. I gasped.

"What is it May?" Drew asked.

"Do you guys see it? There's some pink aura covering it," I said.

"... What aura?" Deven asked confused.

"I guess this is another thing only you can see, May," Ash guessed.

"Maybe," I told. "But it_ is _something. Now let's get outta here..." My words fadded because I began to faint. Luckly Drew caught me.

"May! Oh geez, now what?" Drew asked, placed my arm around his neck for suport.

"It's best we go back back home. We'll talk tomorrow, if May wakes up," Deven concluded. All three of them nodded and exited the school building.

--DREW'S POV--

I carried May back to the house. Luckily Mr. Maialis wasn't home yet. I kicked the door open to my room and layed her down on my bed. I sat down on a chair nearby and sighed.

"May sure has crazy ideas to get progress," I said as I rubbed my forehead. Then I heard a whimper from the bed. I looked and noticed May crying. But what about? A bad dream maybe. I walked up to her and sat her up, feeling her forehead. "Weird, she's not sick." Then she turned her head so her head was laying on my shoulder and her arms wrapped around me, making me blush. "M-May!"

She simply groaned, still alseep. I sighed, there was no was I'd get her up. Instead I shut off the lamp on my side table and fell asleep too.

--MAY'S POV--

I opened my eyes to the sound of chirping. My eyes felt a litte... stained, like I was crying. I remembered I was having a dream or something of the sort It was weird, as if I was loosing myself. Talk about grasping on the thread of life, eh? I tried to remember the rest of it until the door slammed open, revealing Ms. Maialis.

"Morning kids!" he greeted quite loudly, waking Drew and me up like an alarm clock. We both screamed from shock, then looked at the position we were in. We were sitting up rather than laying down. We were holding hands and my head was laying on his shoulder. We both screamed again and jumped away from eachother. Mr. Maialis just laughed

"What did I miss you guys? Didn't do anything irrisponsible while I was away right?" he asked with a chuckle as he walked away. We both grew red from embarassment.

"Um, s-sorry about that," I apologized, rubbing my head.

"I-It's alright," he answered, just as shy. "Last night you were crying so I checked up on you. Then you, sorta, hugged me and wouldn't let go." I blushed even more. "I didn't want to wake you up so I just fell asleep right there."

"O-Oh..." I said in a daze, remembering taht weird dream. "Quick, we've gotta get Daven and Ask over here."


	4. Marriages?

I woul like to thank bluejay511 for giving me the idea for this story durring one of the reviews. About time I got off my writter's block. And thanks to everyone else reviewing and supprting me in my stories!

Oh, and I know I frget this a lot: I do not own pokemon or any of the characters except the ones I made up.

--

"So what happened again?" Daven asked.

"Last night, I had this strange dream. It was like I was fighting with myself," I said, pacing left and right. Me and the guys were hanging out in the living room.

"You sure you weren't just going crazy?" Ash asked.

"I don't think so," Drew answered for me as he flipped through pages of some of my books from Petalburg for research. "She was crying last night. I think this_ is _serious."

"Still, I don't know what would have happened if I lost," I said, finally stopping my pacing.

"I mean, the more I begun to loose myself, the more I started to forget my priorities. Like my friendship with you guys." I tried remembering more. "All I can think up right now is why would I have that dream _that_ night?"

"Ever think it could be because of that weird gem we found in Dawn's locker?" Daven asked. "Or did you forget all about that?"

"Oh yeah, that gem," I said. "Maybe you're right. You think that's what's causing Dawn and all the other girls to act so weird?"

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "Could be."

"But how come you and Zoey still act, oh I don't know, sane?" Daven pointed out. He got me there.

"Hey May, this look familiar?" Drew asked, stopping at a page. I sat down beside him and looked. My eyes widened when I saw the same gem on the page as a lot of writing in the background.

"What is that thing, anyway?" I asked.

"Says here it's called the Malum Stone," Drew read. "I've heard about this before from Soladad. It's a special kind of resource found in Petaburg."

I narrowed my eyes at the book. "Told ya it had something to do with that place. Kai's behind all this, isn't he."

"We can't jump to conclusions, May," Daven warned. "What other info does it show, Drew?"

"It's magic is used solely on females," Drew continued. "But it couldn't have been Kai. Any guy who touches the stone, well, bad things happen."

"Um, care to narrow that down a bit?" I asked.

"Here, let me try," Ash said. I took the stone out from my pocket and I still saw that weird aura around it. I squinted my eyes so I wouldn't see into it fully. I held it out to Ash. When his finger touched the gem, he looked like a huge bolt of electricity just shocked him. Ash instantly pulled back, grabbing his hand. Pikachu started licking it. I guess that's the _bad thing_ Drew was talking about.

"Woah, I guess Kai seriously didn't do it unless he wanted to fry his hands off his wrists," Daven said, looking at Ash.

"I warned you," Drew said. "The only people imune to the power of these gems are the royal family and... this other family with the last names of Salvus. Actually, the Royal Family is only _somewhat _immune to it."

I looked won, thinking. "Guess that explained the inside fighting in my head last night then."

Drew chuckled at my comment. "It's the Salvus family that's completely immune to it's power. Luckily, that gem wasn't in your's and Zoey's lockers yet."

"But basically, it wasn't Kai who did it," Ash said, finally letting go of his hand. "It had to be a girl, right?"

Once again, we were stumped for an answer. Man how confusing this all was. Suddenly, Torchic came out of my pokeball. We all starred at it as Torchic began trying to pull me.

"What's gotten into Torchic?" Daven asked.

I was wondering the same thing until my eyes widened. "Oh my god! I forgot! I have a meeting with the Royal Court! You guys stay here and try to think of something. I'll be back later!"

The three boys sweatdropped as I ran frantically out of the living room with Torchic in my arms. I got the golden pokeball from my dresser and used my necklace to get to Petalburg. We arrived there in a flash, literally. I started running down the long path I happened to land on.

Meanwhile, a group of men were chatting when all of a sudden, the two corridors open up to reveal the princess, trying to catch her breath, along with the Torchic in her arms. Most of them sweatdropped at the scene since she was still in her modern clothes, unlike most meetings when she'd be wearing dresses.

"S-Sorry," I apologized as I got up, walking to a desk in the center of the room. In the front of the room was Dacian. Remember? the head of the Royal Court? "So? Why'd you guys call me here?" Whenever no other royal people were here, I acted as these guys were just, you know, guys, except really old. So I didn't have to act or talk proper.

"Well May," said one of them, clearing their throats. "We know you are only at the age of 14 years old, but, after a long period of deciding, we have come to a decision."

I blinked. "Uh, mind explaining what the decision is and what it is for?"

Dacian was the next to speak. "You see Princess, our world of the Past is much more complicated than your Future Home World is. Unfortunatly, our army is in the middle of war. Luckily nothing to big."

"As susual," I mumbled under my breath.

"But," Dacian resumed. "We were lucky enough to come to a deal with their Rulers."

"Rulers?" I asked. As far as I knew, usually it was only one ruler per kingdom.

The Royal Court sweatdropped. "Do you not remember our last meeting with you and your Grandmother the Queen?"

I pondered for a second before making a face and growing a sweatdrop. "Hehe, I think I fell asleep that time."

Most of the Royal Court groaned. Dacian only chuckled at the reactions of his fellow judges. "Anyway, the Kingdom of Aimer is ruled by its three rulers. The eldest being the Prince. The middle child being the Princess. The third and youngest is a Prince as well. Their parents have passed recently."

"Oh, how sad," I said with concern.

"They're managing," said one of the judges. "But they can't rule for too long, since they aren't as experienced in ruling a whole kingdom by themselves all of a sudden."

"So, uh, where is this coming at?" I asked.

"Like I said, we've come to a decision," Dacion announced. "You will be set to marry their prince and become Queen. And as for their Princess, Ash shall marry. And Dawn shall marry the youngest Prince.

My face fell. Not because I was about to unexpectedly become queen, but because of, well, everything. "WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING?!"

All of them starred in shock. They're never seen me this angry before. Some were actaully a little scared.

"I'M ONLY 14! AND YOU EXPECT FOR ME TO MARRY ALREADY?! AND NOT TO MENTION BRINGING ASH AND DAWN INTO THIS! THEY'RE NOT EVEN PART OF THIS WHOLE ROYALTY THING!"

Dacian cleared out his ear with his pinky since I pretty much broke a glass vase with my yelling. "Your marriage may put an end to the current war. It is your duty as a Princess. And Ash and dawn are eligible since one is a skilled swordsman while the other of a powerful sage in training."

"They're only 14 like me! And they can't just leave the future to stay here!"

"They'll be married legally here. They may still reside in the Future, but shall take upon royal duties as the six of you rule the Kingdom of Aimer. As with that, your transports shall no longer be to Petalburg, but to Aimer."

"But-"

"The marriage is scheduled for next week. You are dismissed, Princess."

I was lost for words. I sure didn't take this well, so I was pretty sure the others weren't gonna either.

--FUTURE WORLD--  
"WHAT?!" Ash exclaimed. Drew and Daven covered his mouth before anyone in class could notice.

"I know, that's exactly how I reacted," I said, rubbing my forehead.

"Don't you two have any say in this?" Drew asked worryingly.

"Apparently to the royal Court, we don't," I sighed.

"Well What about me? They can't just say I have to marry!" Ash retorted, obviously not admiring this idea.

"Well, look to the bright side," Daven said with a nervous smile.

"What bright side?" Ash and I asked in a pissed of kinda sound, scaring Drew and Daven a little bit.

"Well, for May it's not really considered a bright side since you're already with Drew."

I grew an anime vein as I glared at the dark-green haired boy.

"But for Ash, this might not be so bad," Daven said. "I mean, you might actually find a girl. And who knows. She might actually be a good match for you."

Drew and I starred at Daven with sweatdrops. Didn't he know at all Ash had a thing for Misty. I guess he was oblivious to it.

"Well, I'm not gonna get married," Ash said with a cross of his arms. "And what about Dawn?"

I sighed. "I'll talk to Dawn eventually about the marrage. If she'll ever listen. That stupid gem, it's all Kai's fault."

"And whoever he's working with," Drew added in. "High School sure is hectic compared to life back in Petalburg."

--

"What do you think those guys meant by marriage?" Paul asked all of a sudden, surprising Zoey enough to get her out of her book.

"Curious, aren't we," she said, starring at the purple haired boy. "Why?"

He didn't answer, making Zoey narrow her eyes. "You say you're annoyed with them, and yet you're so curious as to what they're up to."

"I swear, those guys, they're not normal," Paul said, still glancing at them across the room. "And May said something about a gem and Kai."

That caught Zoey's attention. "Gem?"

Paul sighed. "Zoey, you're one of the only people I ever talk to, since you never seem to go away."

Zoey grinned. "Let's face it Paul, we're stuck. And apparently, you've gotten stuck with those guys too."

Paul glarred at the red-head. "I'm just saying. Something's up with that gang, something they're hiding from us."

"And what do you suggest you do about it?" Zoey asked, reading her book again.

"Let's try to get to Misty and Dawn. Those two girls hung out with them on the first day, right?"

Zoey nodded. "The only time of the day all the girls ever acted sane." _'But Paul does have a point. Those guys... they're different, way different. And they seem to know what's going on too.'_

--

"You mean I'm getting married?" Dawn asked as me, her, and Misty ate at the food court in the mall, as usual.

"Aren't you mad about this at all?" I asked, expecting some outburst Ash and I had before.

"It's just a shame I won't be marrying Kai," Dawn sighed, making me sweatdrop as Misty nodded.

"May, you should be happy. You're getting married."

"And why exactly is it happy?" I asked with a sweatdrop. "I know almost every girl looks forward to getting married, but I'm dating Drew. And I'm marrying a complete stranger, along with Ash."

I noticed Misty jump, her girlish expression all of a sudden vanishing. "W-What?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "I forgot to say. Ash is getting married too, to the Princess."

"A-Ash is..."

I starred at Misty for a moment. Was the thought of loosing Ash affecting the hold the gem had on her?

"Misty, like snap out of it," Dawn said to her friend.

"S-Sorry Dawn," Misty apologized. She no longer held that weird look in her that she's had for days. Has she finally realized everything and come back to her senses? If she has, it made me wonder about Dawn.

--DREW'S POV--

"But I can't get married," Ash groaned for the tenth time already. Me, Ash, and Daven were at the park, sitting under a tree, like May and I would back in Petalburg. Pikachu tried to comfort his trainer.

"We'll find a way around this," I said. "But we have a lot of problems on our hands right now. Kai, the girls, the gem, now the arranged marrages."

Daven looked at me. "I'm surprised you're not angry about May marrying someone else at such a young age."

"Why should I? Not like it was May's choice. She's against it just as much as I am." But it wasn't like I was gonna let it slide and let May go. "Same goes for Dawn. But she's too hypnotized to even worry about the marriage."

Ash thought for a moment. "Makes me wonder if she's into anyone."

"I always thought she was interested in Paul," Daven said randomly.

Ash and I starred at our friend curiously.

Daven starred back at them. "What? It's what I think. I mean, at the first day of High School, haven't you guys noticed how Paul was blushing around Dawn and vice versa?"

Ash and I looked at eachother wondering. "No not really."

Daven sweatdroped at his two guy friends. "And you say I'm the oblivious one."

--MAY'S POV--

I walked back home with Drew. It was getting late. And I told Dawn and Ash to come over so we could go to Petalburg. We had to get to my palace because some of the Nurse Joys wanted to talk with us about our weddings or whatever, not that I was looking forward to it.

"I can't believe we're still at a dead end," Drew said with frustration. "We're not getting anywhere."

"I think I found out something," I said. "First off, I told Misty and Dawn about the whole arranged marriage event. Dawn didn't react so much as Misty."

Drew cocked his eyebrow. "Misty? She's not even getting married."

"Yeah, but Ash is." I can still remember she hadn't said much after our talk at the food court. "It's obvious Misty liked Ash before this whole Kai thing. Maybe the fact he's getting married is starting to break the hold that gem has on her."

"Hm, that is strange," Drew said, trying to think. "What about you? You still are getting married and you're more worried about the others."

I smiled. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. That fiance of mine won't be getting me to say 'I do' even on my dieing breath."

Drew chuckled. "So you'll be dying on your wedding day?"

I hit him in the arm as I started racing back home. He smirked and started running too. Little did we know some people were watching, and the least people we expected too. As we ran, I suddenly felt my body come to a halt. I stopped running suddenly, having Drew crash into my back and fall down. Kinda ironic since it would usually be me who fell down.

"May? What's the matter with you?" Drew asked rubbing his head.

"I-i don't know," I answered, a little bit if fear in me. "I-I can't move my body."

"What are you talking about now- Woah!"

I turned around swiftly and almost punched Drew on the ground with my fist until he rolled over, inches away from my hit. "May what's gotten into you?!"

"I don't know! I can't control myself!" I continued trying to fight Drew as he continued dodging and blocking my attacks.

"That's it! Roselia come out!" Drew threw his pokeball into the air and our came Roselia. Over the past few days, we were able to get Roselia her own pokeball. And to her surprise, Rosellia was wondering why I was fighting Drew. "Rosellia use Stun Spore!"

She hessitated at first, but obeyed Drew and shot a yellowish powder towards me. Within no time, I lost all feeling in my body. I started to fall until Drew caught me. I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Boy am I glad that's over with."

"What happened?" Drew asked worryingly.

"Dunno, but something took control of my body and I began to fight you. I couldn't do anything to stop myself."

Drew narrowed his eyes. "Just when I thought things couldn't go weirder. Rosellia, take May's Bag."

Rosellia nodded and got my school bag. I starred in confusion. "Why?"

"Obviously, you can't move. So what use is it in carrying your own bag? I'll just carry you back to the house. The Stun Spore should wear off in a little bit. We shouldn't keep Ash and Dawn waiting."

I blushed and smiled as he stood up, walking. But, we were still being watched.


End file.
